Damaged
by TastesLikePink29
Summary: "She thought this was the end; she thought she was going to die..." The aftermath of Rachel Berry's abduction.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wrote this while I was in gym class. It's just a short preview but depending on how many reviews I get I might continue. I hope you like it :)**

**Title: Damaged**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was a cold Saturday night. The faint smell of alcohol and cigarettes intruded the air, making it harder for her to breath. She dragged herself to the only store that was open and struggled to keep her balance. She began panting as she got closer. Her mid section began to throb and her knees felt like giving up. _'No time to stop now, keep going'_ she reminded herself. She finally made it to the door and pushed it open. The tall man who worked at the cashier gave her a strange look before asking her if she was okay. She couldn't respond. In fact, she couldn't move. The weight of the world gave up on her as she suddenly collapsed. She winced at the excruciating pain that coursed through her body. Her cuts and bruises seemed to scream at her as she tried to get up. _'Stop moving, you're only making it worse! Just relax'_ she mentally told herself. Silent tears began to descend from her eyes.

At least she would be saved... right?

The man searched for his cell phone so he could make a call. He frantically dialed 911 and asked them to get there as soon as possible. She just stood there, silent and unable to move. When he stepped around the cashier to aid her he saw a weak smile spread across her face. She was mumbling something but he couldn't understand what it was. She was in really bad shape. Her clothes were torn; dry blood was smeared on her dirty face.

"Thank you" she finally got to say as he bent down and carefully pulled her into his arms. His heart broke for this girl.

She looked destroyed.

"What's your name? Tell me your name" he said, trying to keep her awake. It took a few seconds but she finally told him.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry" she answered as her eyes felt heavy. She began to close them but the cashier man who she considered her guardian angel at the moment wouldn't allow it.

"Stay with me Rachel, stay with me!" he urged. He wasn't going to let her die, not in his arms. Not today.

"I... Need... Sleep..." was all that escaped her mouth as the darkness slowly started to consume her.

**TBC**


	2. You Found Me

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and for adding this story to your favorites :) It really encouraged me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy!**

**Title: Damaged**

**Chapter 2**

The sound of sirens and rushing vehicles that were approaching the store seemed to startle Rachel. Her body jumped even though her eyes were still closed. The man held her closer, constantly repeating that she was going to be okay. He had felt for her pulse a few seconds ago and was happy to know that she was still breathing. Her long brown locks were now plastered against her sweaty face and the dry blood began to turn into small drips that fell onto the man's white sweater. He didn't care; he just wanted this young girl to live.

Just then, 2 EMT's rushed in with a stretcher and a bag of medical tools. One of them who was a short woman and in her mid-30's bent down to examine Rachel.

"Did she collapse?" She asked, placing two fingers on Rachel's neck.

"Yes" he answered. The woman quickly noticed all of the cuts and bruises that covered Rachel's neck.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked as the woman gave him a sincere look.

"Thanks to you, she will be" the EMT assured as she slowly picked Rachel's head up.

"Hey, can you hear me? If you can hear me just squeeze my hand" the woman softly whispered as she took Rachel's dirty hand into hers. She waited then finally felt a light squeeze.

"Okay, good girl. Now I need you to try and open your eyes so you can see me. Come on girl, I know you can do it" she urged. She waited once again then finally Rachel fluttered her eyes open. The woman gave her a friendly smile then carefully sat her up.

"Paul she's awake! I need an I.V line and some towels! Let's go!" She called out to her partner. Paul opened up the medical bag and got everything she needed.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"R-Rachel" she struggled to answer as a fit of coughs came after.

"Shh, its okay sweetie, just relax" the woman insisted. Rachel read her name tag; the woman's name was Victoria.

Victoria extended Rachel's arm out so Paul could insert the I.V line. He connected it to a clear bag that was filled with nutrients that would be pumped into Rachel's weak body. Then Victoria took a towel and wiped her face with it.

"Okay Rachel, me and Paul are going to lift you so we could set you on the stretcher. Stay still and we'll be headed to the hospital in no time" she promised as Rachel whimpered. Everything hurt and every time she tried to scream about it her lungs would refuse.

This was hell.

Victoria and Paul carefully lifted Rachel up then set her on the stretcher. They carefully strapped her and felt bad when Rachel started to cry.

"It's okay honey, whatever injuries you have will be taken care of" Victoria assured as she let Paul push her out.

"I don't know what the story is but there are about 5 police cars outside. I suggest you talk to one of them"

The man nodded vigorously as 2 detectives walked in then a group of crime scene investigators followed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The ambulance had finally arrived at the hospital and doctors dressed in white were outside waiting for Rachel. She had been shouting the whole ride there, coughing non-stop and yelling out for her father's. The EMT's didn't know what to do but tried hard to help Rachel calm down.

This girl was clearly traumatized about whatever happened to her.

The doors flew open and the doctors rushed Rachel inside. One of them un-strapped her while the other hooked her I.V to a rack.

"My dad, my daddy! I need to see them, please let me see them!" She begged as she held on to the doctor. The woman gave her a sympathetic look and tried to help her up.

"I'll contact your parents as soon as I clean you up and see what's wrong-"

"Ow! Ow, please it hurts! It hurts..." Rachel complained. It was difficult for her to stand and the woman knew why.

"Can you separate your legs for me?" She questioned. Rachel nodded no and bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. A flood of tears began to descend from her eyes.

The pain was just too much.  
**  
1 hour later...**

Dr. Susan gave Rachel a sweet smile and watched as the pills helped her fall asleep. Rachel was finally clean and bandaged up; feeling a lot better then before. She had asked for her parents and friends plenty of times before finally letting them check her.

"Alert her parents and let them know she's alive. We'll also need to alert some detective; I think that's the 16 year old girl that was reported missing 2 weeks ago" Dr. Susan said as Victoria gave her a look.

"Oh my god, well how bad is the damage?"

"Really bad. She fractured both ankles and her wrists have deep cuts, I guess from being chained to something" she informed the other woman. Victoria hung her head.

"What else?"

"She has cuts and bruises all over her back, face, arms..." Susan stopped until Victoria urged her to go on.

When Susan explained the rest Victoria stood in shock. She immediately felt bad for Rachel, knowing this was going to be a tough thing to face.

Victoria thanked the doctor then walked away to a more private location. She pulled out the post-it note that she saved from earlier; it contained Rachel's parent's phone number. She took a deep breath then rapidly typed each number on her phone. She patiently waited for a response…

Finally a tired voice answered.

"Hello?"

**TBC...**

**A/N:** **More of what happened to Rachel is coming up next. Her parents and the Glee club are also included. Please review, they make my day. :)**


	3. Reunited

**A/N: So sorry for late updates! I'm a busy teenager who has shit loads of lousy homework. *sigh* But anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Title: Damaged**

**Chapter 3**

_Hiram and Leroy Berry were both losing it. It had been 2 dreadful and long weeks without Rachel being home. There was a hole in both of their hearts and they both feared the possibility of their little girl being found dead. Every night one of them would dream of Rachel's funeral and wake up in tears._

_It tore them apart._

_Just then the phone rang and Leroy rushed to answer it._

_"Hello?"_

The voice sounded tired, weak. She inhaled then exhaled, finally ready to answer.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Johnson. I'm an EMT at Lima Hospital. Are you a parent of Rachel Berry?" She questioned waiting for an answer. Leroy shot Hiram a hopeful look.

"Yes, my husband, Rachel's dad is here as well. Any news on our daughter?"

He prayed this was anything but bad news.

"Yes, Mr. Berry your daughter was found about an hour ago. She was found alive"

Those words were enough to lift the weight that had rested on Leroy's shoulder. He was so unbelievably happy he couldn't contain it. Hiram soon caught on and paced in excitement.

"Oh my god! Thank goodness! Is she okay, is our princess okay?" He asked as tears descended from his eyes.

"She's not in good shape Mr. Berry, I'll have to be honest. What's important is that she's alive and she survived whatever it is she faced. I have loads to tell you but It would be better if you came down to the hospital so we could talk" Victoria explained. Leroy agreed and signaled for Hiram to get ready. The men rushed as they stood with Victoria on the phone.

**Next day...**

The sun beamed through the pink curtains and shined brightly on Rachel's face. Hiram was sitting on the chair near her bed, holding her right hand with his. His heart sunk once he noticed the many bandages that consumed her neck and the cuts that were stitched up on her face.  
_  
'Who would do such a thing to my little girl?'_ He questioned himself as Leroy walked in.

"Is she awake?" He whispered. Hiram nodded no. His tears slowly fell while he kept his eyes on his daughter.

"Oh honey," Leroy began as he walked over to his husband.

"What matters is that our baby is safe" he reminded him, putting a single arm on his shoulder. Hiram nodded while he wiped away his tears.

"I know but look at her..."

Just then Rachel's eyes slowly opened and the sight of her dad's seemed to shock her.

"Dad, daddy?" She questioned, wondering if they were really there. She hadn't seen those wonderful, caring faces in a long time. It warmed her heart.

"Rachel! I'm so glad your awake, we've missed you sweetheart" Leroy exclaimed. The brunette smiled and reached out to hug her parents. Her soft cries were enough to break Leroy and Hiram's hearts.

"I've missed you so much!" She said through her tears. They hugged for what seemed like eternity until Dr. Susan walked in with some detectives followed behind her.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting but these detectives would like to know if they could talk to you Rachel"

Rachel hid inside her fathers shirt and refused the offer.

"Rachel, princess I think it's best if you have a chat with them..."

"No! Just go away! Leave me alone!" She yelled, shaking in Hiram's arms. Her body was quivering and her tears were falling endlessly. Her blood pressure suddenly rose to a dangerous number and that's when Dr. Susan rushed to maintain it.

"I think its best if you come back another time. She's clearly not ready for this" Leroy said as he tried to calm the hectic Rachel down.

"Sir we need as much information as we can get while your daughters memory is still fresh. Once we question her we'll have enough to catch who ever did this. Don't you want that Rachel?" the woman patiently waited for the horribly scared teenager to look at her. Rachel clung to Hiram's shirt which resulted in it getting wrinkled. She slowly looked up from her father's chest and noticed how comforting the detectives gaze was. She was still shaking; her heart beat was still accelerating.

"Listen honey, I know you're terrified of whatever happened to you but right now, we don't even _know_ what happened to you," the woman began, nearing towards Rachel's bed. She gently sat on her bed and looked her directly in the eyes.

"It will be just me and you Rachel. You have nothing to be scared of; I and my partner are here to protect you"

The tall woman with hazel eyes and beautiful skin offered Rachel her hand. The 16 yr old stared at it, unsure if she should take it.

"Do you want everyone else to leave? It could be just me and you. I'm sure your dads won't mind" she said. She gave Hiram and Leroy a serious look. Finally one of them spoke up.

"Yeah darling, she's right. Me and daddy will be right outside if you need us"

The woman winked then watched as the two men kissed their daughter on the cheek.

"If I don't want to talk anymore, do you promise to just leave and never come back?" Rachel asked. The woman sighed then nodded, squeezing Rachel's hand.

"I promise" she reluctantly agreed as everyone left the room.

Now it was just the two of them.

* * *

Finn Hudson rushed out of his car and waited for the rest of the Glee club to catch up.

"C'mon! Let's go Puckerman!" he called as Tina, Mike, Artie and Kurt ran ahead.

"Are you sure they'll let us see her Mr. Schue?" Quinn questioned out of breath. Will took a moment to inhale some air as Mercedes, Sam, Brittany and Santana showed up behind them.

"I hope so, either way let's just be grateful Rachel is somewhere in this hospital, safe" he reminded them. They all nodded; glad their best friend, a member of their family was found and back home where she belonged.

The past 2 weeks had been awful for the glee club. Finn, who was utterly heartbroken refused to eat, sleep and do almost about anything that he would normally do. Santana and Brittany were no longer the loudest, hardly talking at school. They missed the beautiful voice of Rachel Berry, as well as the loud and annoying one she used at times to get everyone's attention. Quinn was horribly depressed since she was part of the reason why Rachel went missing. They had gotten into a big fight in the choir room, resulting in her storming off. That was the last time they had seen her...

Puck, Artie, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Lauren had become completely detached. Every song they attempted to hear and sing reminded them of Rachel. It was the worst downfall they ever had. William Schuester, the club's director prayed that something like this would never happen again.

"Alright kids, let's go in and welcome our Rachel home" he announced as they nervously walked inside.

**Rachel's story is coming up next. WARNING: It won't be so pleasant… Review? They give me the power to update faster.**


	4. Fear

**Title: Damaged**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel silently gulped down the cup of water that the detective had poured her, intending to stall. She kept her gaze on the white blanket that covered her from the waist down while continuing to drink. The feeling of the water hitting the back of her throat stung badly but she tried hard to hide it.

Unfortunately her brutal coughs gave her away.

"Are you okay Rachel?" the detective politely asked, studying the teenagers face. Rachel nodded, even though she wasn't.

"So, are you ready for some questions?" she began.

The brunette refused to look at her. She felt very intimidated and uncomfortable. She unconsciously shifted to a better position then reluctantly nodded.

"That's great. Before we start my name is Amber and I work as a detective at a local precinct" she explained. She extended her hand for Rachel to shake but only to get rejected.

She awkwardly took it back then continued to her questioning.

"So Rachel, it says on your flyer that you've been missing for 2 weeks. Correct?"

Amber held out the flyer that contained a beautiful picture of Rachel. The 16 year old took it and a small smile spread across her face.

"They put out flyers?" She asked as if she didn't believe it.

"Yes, they were looking for you non-stop. Would you expect different?"

Rachel immediately stopped smiling and placed the paper down.

"I didn't think they would care. Except for my dad's of course" she firmly replied.

"Why would you say that? To me it seemed like you were really loved. Your Glee club broad casted messages on the news everyday, your teachers and school peers spent hours putting up these flyers. Everyone wanted you home Rachel. Safe" the red-head assured.

For the first time Rachel looked at her.

"Really? They mourned for me?" She asked with such hope in her eyes. They were glossy and it looked like she was going to cry again. Amber nodded her head with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes they did Rachel. Everyone is so glad that you're back, but since you're stuck in this lousy hospital you don't get to see it" she added.

"See what?" Rachel quickly asked.

"The crowd, the news... You're the talk of the town kid" Amber informed her.

Rachel couldn't believe it. People worried about, people searched for her... People actually cared. She felt wanted and loved. She smiled then sat back in her bed.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"What happened Rachel?" Amber asked getting right down to business. Rachel knew what she was referring to. She swallowed which hurt. All of the sudden her cuts began to throb and her throat felt tight, as if she was being choked.

"I-I was walking," she began, no longer looking at Amber.

"To where and from?"

"To outside from the choir room. Me and Quinn had just finished arguing. I got so upset at her so I stormed off. I started to cry... Next thing I know I was 5 blocks away from the school"

Amber wrote this piece of information down in her notepad.

"What time was it?"

"It was an after school practice, around 6 pm" Rachel remembered.

"What happened when you were walking?"

"A black SUV drove by me. At first I didn't think anything of it but when I saw a gun I began to panic,"

Rachel clenched the edge of her sheets.

"Did you run?" Amber questioned.

"Yeah but he grabbed me before I could make it down the street. He put the gun to my head and said if I screamed he'd shoot me" Rachel finished. She took a deep breath, feeling a bit light-headed.

"Where did he take you?"

Flashbacks of his hands trailing up her skirt rummaged through Rachel's mind. She tried hard to focus on when he first abducted her but it was hard.

"Rachel, where did he take you?"

The 16 year old stood unresponsive.

"To his car" she breathed. Amber knew what was coming so she tried hard to keep Rachel calm.

"What did he do?"

Rachel put her hands to her throat. She still felt the way he squeezed and nearly choked her to death when she was close to escaping…

"He threw me in the back seat, shut the door then drove off"

Amber jotted these pieces of information down then asked another question.

"What happened next?"

"He took me to his house where he kept me in his basement. He chained me to a radiator" Rachel answered. His hot breath and dirty fingers were all she could think of. The way he slid them into her underwear and deprived her of her dignity.

Her innocence.

"Okay listen Rachel, I don't want to upset you but what I'm about to ask you is quite deep. If you don't feel like answering just let me know and I'll leave like I promised" Amber informed her. The brunette sighed then nodded. Satisfied, Amber went straight to the question.

"During the time you were held captive; did he perform any sexual acts?"

Rachel wanted to scream. She wanted to run, but mostly she wanted to hide in a hole and never come out.

"Y-Yes" was all she could say before she burst into tears.

"Rachel I-"

"Can you please leave?" Rachel managed to say. She was crying hysterically now. Amber was upset that she couldn't get more out of her but didn't protest; she was determined to speak to her again. Before leaving she dared to ask one more question.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

Those words were left to echo throughout Rachel's hospital room. Truth was she actually did know…

Her whole Glee club knew as well. They were just unaware.

"Get out!" The teenager ordered. Under Rachel's commands she got up and walked out, greeted by a group of students and a teacher.

"Are you the doctor?" Brittany was the first to ask.

"No, I'm not I'm actually a detective working on Rachel's case. You must be her Glee club" Amber guessed.

"We are, is she, ya' know..." Finn couldn't finish his sentence so Amber did it for him.

"Bad? Her injuries are but she's alert. I think it's better if you see for yourself" Amber suggested while walking away. Mr. Schuester thanked her then put his attentions towards the scared group.

"Okay, you can all go in together. Remember to be gentle. We don't know what she's been through and any little thing can set her off" he informed them. They all nodded, Quinn first to speak.

"Can I see her alone? I have something I want to say to her in private" the blonde asked. He nodded.

"Of course. I'm gonna go in first and see how she's holding up" he quickly announced before walking ahead to Rachel's room. When he entered he immediately wished he hadn't. The brunette he once saw as talented, full of life and graceful was literally in pieces. She had lost the beautiful glow in her face, thanks to the stitches and ugly bandages. Her eyes had bags under them and she no longer seemed like Rachel.

This hurt him.

"Rach?" He questioned.

"Mr. Schue? Oh my god!" she exclaimed as he walked to her and embraced her in a tight hug. He couldn't believe he was holding her, that she was here and she was safe.

"How are you? I missed you, we all did" he said as she smiled a real and warm smile. This made him feel much better.

"I'm alive" she half-joked. He laughed which lightened up the mood.

"I'm beyond glad you are. New directions failed miserably without you"

"Really? I missed singing and dancing with you all" she mentioned as Will took a seat next to her.

"Not as much as we missed you. So, how bad is it?" He questioned, examining her face. Rachel sighed and sat back.

"Deep cuts, bruises from head to toe, both my ankles are fractured and lack of vitamins from not eating. It could be worse" she assured. She left out one specific injury; one she didn't want to share with anyone.

"Thank god you're okay Rachel; we worried day and night for you. I'm eager to see you back at school and back at glee club" he shared, putting a single hand on hers. She flinched at his soft touch but didn't pull away.

"I am too. Thanks so much for not giving up on me"

Her eyes got glossy again and she grew frustrated. She had cried so much this morning and she hated it.

"I would never Rachel Berry and you know that. The rest of the club wants to see you so we'll talk later okay?"

He stood up and leaned in to kiss Rachel's forehead. She flinched at his touch once again and it bothered him. Just as he was walking away she stopped him.

"You know, when I was in that basement cold and alone... Singing was the only thing that helped me" she confessed, looking at her hands.

Mr. Schuester had a look of sympathy on his face. Before he could say something Rachel continued.

"Even when he put his hands on me... When he beat me, I just thought about a song that would help pass the time" she finished.

Rachel didn't know why she was telling him this. He simply assured her that she was safe now. Then he walked out and alerted the rest of the club.

"Are you all ready?" he asked. The group shyly looked down then nodded. Finn was the first to approach Rachel's door while the rest followed.

"I'm scared" Brittany admitted as Santana squeezed her pinkie.

"It's Rachel Britt, there's nothing to be scared of" she promised. As they all walked in Rachel couldn't help but have this wide smile on her face. She could feel her heart beat fast against her chest.

"Hey" she immediately greeted. Everyone smiled, tears coming to their eyes.

"Is it really you?" Brittany asked too scared to come any closer. Rachel let out a small laugh then nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Come here" she invited, her voice cracking a bit. Brittany approached her with a wide smile then hugged her.

"I'm so happy you're alive" Brittany admitted.

"We all are" Puck assured as he joined in the hug. Kurt gave Mercedes a look before busting into tears.

"Did the boogeyman do this to you?" Brittany asked, referring to Rachel's injuries.

"Yeah, unfortunately he did Britt" Rachel shared. Santana walked closer then looked down at her shoes. She didn't want to cry but god this was too emotional.

"I-I missed you too Rachel" she muttered but the brunette didn't fail to hear her. She extended her arms and Santana shyly embraced her.

"You look like you can use a few of my face creams and hair products" Kurt shared which made the group laugh.

"You're right; thank god I have you for that huh?"

"I spent days wondering if you'd make it back alive. It's hard to believe I'm not dreaming" Finn finally had the courage to say. Rachel blushed then locked eyes with him.

"Well I'm back and I'm not going anywhere" she vowed while trying to control her tears. Artie wheeled his way to Rachel then gently grabbed her hand, afraid to break it.

"I think this calls for a group hug" Sam suggested. Instead of mocking him for being 'gay', because that's what Puck would have done in any other situation he just remained silent. He stepped back so the rest of the club could attack Rachel. They were careful not to hurt her because they knew she was fragile. She really didn't mind though, she honestly felt warm and safe.

'_If only she knew how much this shit affected me' _Puck mentally told himself, feeling like a complete wuss for ever exposing his feelings in the first place. He liked Rachel. He was practically in love with the girl. He would never admit it to anyone though; he already wanted to kick his _own_ ass for admitting it to himself. He sighed then walked out, spotting Mr. Schuester assisting a very hysterical Quinn. She was crying and her face was a bright shade of red. Instead of stopping he continued to walk, exiting the hospital.

He needed sometime to think.

* * *

Rachel's first day at the hospital was over and she was now lying in bed alone. The doctors had consistently checked on her which drove her crazy but she didn't show it. Her dad's had insisted on staying but she protested, now regretting it.

She couldn't sleep and every time she closed her eyes she'd see his evil face smiling at her.

'_Just go to sleep Rachel, you need it. He can't hurt you anymore'_ she tried convincing herself but it didn't work. She could still hear his laugh, she could still feel his lips forcing onto hers.

'_Stop it! Just relax, you're safe…'_

Just then her door slowly opened and she screamed.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for updating so late. Please review, I already have Chapter 5 done… ;)**


	5. Comfort

**A/N: Again, I'm a teenager. *sigh* Thanks for reading and reviewing though! It made my day :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Title: Damaged**

**Chapter 5**

Puck jumped at the shrill scream that escaped Rachel Berry's mouth. He didn't mean to scare her, feeling a bit guilty that he did. Instead of apologizing he decided to be his usual self and make a comment.

"Shit Berry! I could have lost my hearing because of you" he exclaimed before closing the door. Rachel put a hand to her head and immediately sunk into her bed.

"I'm sorry Noah, I just got scared and..."

"It's cool" he interrupted while taking a seat beside her. She titled her head so she could face him and was greeted by a serious look.

"I hate the fact that I'm so paranoid" she shared, closing her eyes. Puck studied her face and realized that even with those ugly stitches and bandages... She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He took one last look before she opened her eyes again.

"It's not your fault" was all he could say. They remained silent for at least a minute then Puck finally spoke.

"What happened to you Rach? You know, when you were missing..." He questioned. Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored him.

This made him impatient.

"Rachel you can talk to me, you know that... I swear I'll find the son-of-a-bitch and fry his ass"

He wasn't kidding. Rachel took a deep breath and tried hard to suppress her emotions. She bit her tongue and waited for Puck to say something else. When he realized that this conversation was going no where he quickly changed the subject.

"How are you?"

_'Really? You suck'_he mentally told himself while waiting for a reply. He silently looked down and began playing with his fingers.

"Not the best. What about you?" She asked.

Puck shrugged.

"Eh, I'm good" he simply replied, not making eye contact. Rachel checked the time and realized it was past midnight.

What on earth was Puck doing here?

"Shouldn't you be home Noah, with your mom and sister?"

"No... I mean their fine. I just came to check up on you... I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he lamely answered.

_'Nice one Puckasoraus. So much for being a bad ass… Fuck your life'  
_  
"Well, thank you. That means a lot to me but I'm fine really I-"

"Rach, you just screamed at the top of your lungs when all I did was open your door. You're not okay" he insisted. He was right. Rachel was scared...

No, she was terrified.

"I hate feeling like this" she admitted while looking up at the ceiling. He took her hand into his and gently squeezed.

"It's okay Rachel. Just go to sleep... I'll stay here till you do" he promised. The brunette gave him a smile then gently squeezed his hand back.

"Really? You don't have too..."

Rachel found it odd that Puck was being so caring towards her. I mean, they were sort of friends before this but they hardly talked. Whenever they did it was solely based on Glee club and song ideas.

"Sleep, before you talk me to death" he joked as she smiled once again.

Her smile was so fucking contagious and he hated it. He reluctantly smiled back and watched as she closed her eyes. He lightly kissed her forehead which made her flinch. This worried him.

"I'm sorry; I've been doing that all day... The doctor says I'm sensitive to everyone's touch" Rachel explained. Puck sighed then let go of her hand.

"Stop apologizing and get some rest" he ordered. She did what she was told and closed her eyes once again, drifting off to sleep.  
_  
_***flashback***

_"Stop crying!" he yelled, making her flinch in the process. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her free hand. She couldn't hold back her tears, she couldn't control the way her body shook when he came near her._

_She was damaged._

_"I said stop fucking crying Rachel! Why do you have to be so difficult?" He screamed and the sound pierced through the brunette's ears._

_"I'm sorry! Please just don't hurt me anymore" she begged, still hiding her face. She was afraid to look at him._

_"You really think that's going to happen? You're MINE Rachel and no one else's. I do whatever I please to you, do I have to make that clear again?" he threatened. Rachel's tears were coming down hard now. She didn't want to face anymore physical pain._

_"No! Please don't! I get it, I really do..."_

_He shut her up by kicking her in the stomach. She began to cough and gasp for air. He watched as she struggled and bent down to face her._

_"Kiss me" he whispered into her ear, his hoarse voice filled with lust. She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to face him. His eyes were bloodshot and he smelled like alcohol. His curly hair that she once found cute was in a tangled mess._

_"I said kiss me Rachel, make me feel special like you did last night"_

_His fingers began to trail up her left leg and he ended up reaching her mid-section. Since he deprived her of her underwear she had none on. He grabbed her ear lobe with his teeth and gently began to tug while slipping two fingers into her. She tried to move free from his strong hold but it only made the pain worse._

_"I'm taking you upstairs and like I said... You try to run and I'll kill you" he stated._

_She knew better than to cause a scene so she made no arguments. He finally let go then licked his fingers._

_She felt like vomiting._

_He bent down once again to un-chain her and once she was free he grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back._

_"Walk up the steps and try not to bleed," he began, indicating that he was talking about the fresh cuts on her arm._

_"I don't want any blood on my floor" he said then laughed after._

_Rachel's tears fell endlessly down her cheeks as she followed his orders. They made it all the way upstairs then he dragged her to his bedroom. He threw her onto his bed then revealed a knife. Knowing what he was going to do with it Rachel started to scream._

_"No! Please don't hurt me, please! No, no, no!" She pleaded, her voice cracking every time she spoke._

***end of flashback***

"No! No! Don't put that into me please... No!" She yelled as Puck jumped up from where he was sitting. He had fallen asleep with Rachel and lost track of time. Right now it was 6:38 am and Puck had 8 missed calls from his mother.

"Shit" he mumbled as he stared at Rachel. She was moving now, her eyes closed tight and her pleas getting louder.

"No! Get off of me! Please! Get off..."

"Rachel" Puck whispered as he got closer to her.

"Rachel its Puck, you're in the hospital. You're safe. It was just a dream" he assured as he put his hands on her shoulders. She finally stopped yelling and opened her eyes, grateful to see Puck standing before her.

"I, I..."

She was lost for words. Puck gently stroked her face which made her flinch but he didn't care.

"It was just a dream Rach" he repeated. They remained silent and just hugged.

Then began the tears.

* * *

"She'll be able to go home by tomorrow afternoon. She's going to need clutches so that will be supplied to her. She'll also need to come back every week so I can check her stitches. I've prescribed pain medication and ice packs for the bruises" Dr. Susan explained. Hiram and Leroy Berry both nodded with smiles.

"That's wonderful, thank you so much. Is there anything else we need to know?" Hiram asked. Dr. Susan didn't want to reveal Rachel's business but she thought it was important for her father's to hear.

"Well, I recommend you take Rachel to a psychiatrist. She's faced some serious trauma and the nightmares are only going to get worse" she informed them.

The couple looked at each other.

"Nightmares?" Leroy questioned.

"Yes Mr. Berry. How about I give you some numbers to different clinics and you can let Rachel decided which ones she's comfortable with?" She suggested. They both nodded and said nothing when Dr. Susan walked away to find them.

"Well, at least she'll be back home with us tomorrow" Leroy mentioned as Hiram sighed.

"Honey, don't you think this would be the perfect time to call Shelby? Rachel needs a mother right now and-"

"No! Hiram, Rachel is OUR daughter. We can handle and take care of her ourselves" he insisted while walking ahead to Rachel's room.

**Review? LOTS more to come… ;)**


End file.
